Simulador de estrellas
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Donnie fue indirectamente rechazado y sus hermanos mayores tendrán con él una charla con claras intenciones de hacerlo volver a la realidad. Lo que no esperan es que esta simple platica se convierta poco a poco en la medicina perfecta para curar un corazón roto. YAOI. T-Cest.


Advierto de una vez que esto se trata de algo en lo que tengo poca experiencia como escritora. Bueno, más bien, apenas me estoy desempolvando, pues tengo AÑOS sin escribir algo parecido.

Creo que la mayor de las advertencias será que soy una mujer adulta escribiendo algo estrictamente para adultos. Si eres menor de **18 años**, por favor evítame la pena de ser la persona que pone este tipo de cosas en tu joven mente. Y si eres adulto y te agrada este tipo de lectura, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer lo que ocupa mi singular mente.

**Advertencias:** El siguiente texto contiene sexo explicito del tipo Slash, además de T-Cest.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Dedicación: **Sólo tres personitas; para **Chonik**, con cuyo fic **The Dreams Machine**, hizo nacer en mi el amor y gusto hacia cierta parejita. Si, tú sabes cuál. También para **Rose Black Dragon**. Esta historia está tan sólo un mínimo inspirada en **¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **Este fic me impactó tanto que aunque me resistí por un tiempo, al final nació algo como esto que presento a continuación. Yo se que ambas no me conocen, pero yo a ustedes si (más bien a sus historias), así que sólo siéntanse consentidas y disfruten la lectura. Por último, para **Jackeline762 **(¡Si chica! ¡Soy yo! **Miss GRavedad** pero en una cuenta donde únicamente subiré historias para mayores de edad, lo cual, si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que si lo seas [risitas]). Gracias por siempre comentar mis fics, ya sea en este fandom o en el de Big Time Rush.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** Para **Chonik**. ¡Muchas gracias por la hermosa portada que hiciste para el fan fic. Eres una gran artista (abrazo). Para que puedan verla con mayor resolución, pasen al perfil de Chonik, ahí encontrarán la dirección de su cuenta en **Deviantart** donde se encuentra alojada la imagen original.

Sin más por decir… ¡Disfruten la lectura!

…

_Capítulo único: Simulador de estrellas_

Aún y cuando lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, no lo quería creer. No deseaba creerlo.

—_Viejo, eso es malo._

Escuchó la voz de su querido hermano menor justo detrás de él. ¿En qué momento lo había seguido aún y cuando les dijo muy claramente a todos que no lo hicieran?

Tenía en sus manos el regalo de cumpleaños que desde hace dos semanas había creado para April; montañas de libros y un potente telescopio que él mismo había modificado habían sido todo su apoyo para poder estudiar con detalle las estrellas, memorizarlas y crear el regalo perfecto para la mujer de sus sueños; un simulador de estrellas portátil.

Según él, se trataba del regalo más romántico que podía llegar a darle la noche que por fin se atrevería a expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y no había mejor momento que después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que los hermanos Hamato organizaron en honor a su mejor amiga.

Pero no todo estaba marchando como él lo había planeado.

El momento de la verdad llegó cuando la joven y su amigo pero rival de amores Casey Jones decidieron marcharse. Jones se adelantó para verificar que alrededor del alcantarillado estuviera despejado para poder salir sin problemas, así que cuando la chica desapareció de su vista, el mismo Donatello había ordenado a sus preciados pero entrometidos hermanos que no lo siguieran, pues quería traer buenas noticias cuando regresara.

Debido a sus largas piernas y buen estado físico no tardó en alcanzar a su amiga, pero lo que vería justo al encontrarse nuevamente con ella lo dejaría completamente destrozado; April y Casey estaban tomados de la mano y le hablaba al oído. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, si no que ella se había sonrojado visiblemente gracias a las palabras que Jones le decía con complicidad.

Así pasó un minuto más hasta que ambos subieron por la escalera y se marcharon definitivamente.

Se sentía mal. Se sentía traicionado; destrozado.

—Viejo, eso es malo.

Se giró alarmado al escuchar la voz de Mikey a sus espaldas y este se asustó cuando Donnie quedó frente a él, evidentemente siendo descubierto. Pero lejos de reprenderlo por haber sido desobedecido deliberadamente, no tuvo más opción que observar a su hermanito pequeño por algunos segundos antes de emprender el paso rumbo a casa.

—¡Donnie no te enojes! ¡Leo y Rapha me obligaron con la excusa de que si me descubrías yo era el más rápido y apropiado para poder escapar de tu ira! —se defendió el pequeño al ver a su hermano alejarse.

Pero el adolescente de la bandana morada no se detuvo; ni siquiera para decirle que no estaba molesto con él ni con sus hermanos, pues lo que tenía era dolor. Mucho dolor que provenía justo de su pecho y su corazón destrozado.

—¡Oye Donnie "D"! ¿Ya tenemos cuñada nueva? —preguntó Rapha con burla en cuanto vio a sus hermanos menores llegar.

Mikey, quien caminaba justo detrás de Donatello le hizo señas al de rojo para que no dijera nada. Ante esta clara señal, tanto Rapha como Leo se observaron con preocupación, sobre todo después de ver que Donnie aún llevaba el generador de estrellas portátil en sus manos y con ese pequeño listón amarillo atado alrededor.

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna. Simplemente lo vieron entrar a su laboratorio y cerrar la puerta con desgano.

Ahora si las cosas habían salido muy mal para su enamoradizo hermano genio.

…

—¡Estoy arto de esto! —dijo Raphael restregando su plato lleno de cereal contra la mesa—. ¡Ya han pasado varios días y esa niña sigue sin aparecer! ¡Y por lo que Casey me dice en sus mensajes, están más que juntos! ¿Cuándo va a superarlo? No es divertido molestar sólo a Mikey, necesito mi dosis de chico genio a diario para poder callarlo.

—No va a superarlo tan fácilmente Rapha —contestó el líder limpiando algunos granos de cereal que habían ido a parar a su rostro—. Donnie lleva años enamorado de April. No porque sabe que perdió la olvidará de la noche a la mañana.

—Hay muchas chicas en este mundo como para encapricharse con una sola —se defendió el de rojo.

—¿Y cuántas de ellas dispuestas a salir con mutantes conoces? Porque yo sólo a una —recriminó Leonardo.

Raphael decidió dejar de hablar. No valía la pena discutir por un caso que estaba más que muerto. Donnie debía superarlo y punto. De otra manera, las misiones se convertirían en un completo peligro para él. Y para todos, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, que el genio del grupo siempre tenga un as bajo la manga era lo que muchas veces les salvaba el cuello.

El joven rebelde decidió hacer a un lado el plato que aún conservaba unas pocas hojuelas y se decidió por tomar una tostada y un vaso de zumo mientras veía con diversión a Leo limpiar el desastre que él mismo había hecho.

—Siempre he dicho que el maíz inflado va muy bien con tu presuntuoso rostro —dijo el de rojo para hacer enojar a su hermano mayor.

—Hoy no lo lograrás, Rapha —Leonardo esbozó una sonrisa retadora. Sabía que eso provocaría a su hermano en más de una forma.

—Acepto el reto —dijo el chico rudo, despegando una hojuela que su hermano conservaba pegada en una sus mejillas para después comerla.

Antes de que Raphael pudiera dar un paso más para acercarse a su retador, la escandalosa voz de Mikey entrando a la cocina los interrumpió. Lejos de parecer aliviado, Leo parecía molesto, pero no más que el mismo _Vigilante Nocturno_, quien parecía querer matar a Michelangelo de un certero golpe.

—¿Qué pasa Mikey? —preguntó Leo antes de que la primera tortuga asesinada dentro de la familia fuera su querido hermanito pequeño.

—Ya no quiero ver a Donnie tan triste. Tenemos que hacer algo para poder animarlo —dijo el pequeño de la bandana naranja.

—¡Yo estaba a punto de hacer algo emocionante hasta que tu llegaste con tu molesta voz a interrumpir! —reprendió Rapha a su hermano antes de darle un zape en la cabeza.

Mikey lo miraba con ojos de en verdad no saber lo que había hecho esta vez así que Leo empujó a Raphael a un lado antes de que su inocente hermano pudiera descubrir la razón por la cual el de rojo estaba tan molesto.

—Ya basta Rapha —lo reprendió el mayor—, Mikey tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestro hermano vuelva a ser el mismo. Dentro de nada Splinter nos dará una nueva misión y el no sobrevivirá si sigue así.

Ante este comentario por parte de Leo, Mikey gimió aterrorizado. Definitivamente no había sido la mejor manea de expresarlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Rapha tratando de distraer los pensamientos del menor.

Leo formó una media sonrisa, alertando a los otros dos de que un excelente plan estaba a punto de salir a flote.

…

—¡YA-NO-LO-SOPORTO!

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, Raphael daba una fuerte patada a una de las gruesas tuberías que cruzaban por la habitación de Michelangelo. Este último lo miró aterrorizado mientras Leo se limitó a cubrir sus oídos por el estruendoso sonido que su colérico hermano provocaba con cada golpe.

—Cálmate Rapha, o destrozarás la habitación de Mikey —ordenó el mayor.

Aún así, el de rojo soltó unas cuantas patadas más antes de tomar asiento en el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Ya lo intentamos todo y ese cabeza de caparazón no deja de pensar en esa niña tonta! —dijo Rapha con desesperación y molestia.

Y en realidad no metía. Prácticamente ya habían intentando distraer a Donnie con todo lo que al joven genio le gustaba, y hasta con las cosas que a todos les divertía hacer; desde una amplia colección de viejos comics, de los cuales Raphael se reusaba a donar algunos de sus preciados ejemplares, hasta torres y torres de pizzas mientras intentaban ver películas de horror, aunque aquél día Mikey no pudo dormir por la noche, refugiándose en la habitación de Leo y provocando nuevamente la ira de Raphael.

Obviamente él seguía sin saber por qué.

—Lo peor de todo es que las palabras de Splinter parecen no tener efecto esta vez —dijo el rudo joven recordando las múltiples platicas que su sabio padre había tenido con el chico genio.

—Claro que tendrán su efecto. Sólo debe darse cuenta de que puede salir adelante y superar esta mala etapa de su vida —opinó el líder.

—¡Pero Leo! —dijo presuroso el más pequeño—. ¡Donnie lo que necesita es a alguien que ya haya pasado por esto y que le muestre que el mundo no se acaba con una rechazo! —tanto Leo como Rapha quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras de Mikey—. Tienes que decirnos cual fue tu secreto; es decir ¿Cómo superaste tú el rechazo?

Inmediatamente, el joven líder enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, pues tan sólo pensar en la verdadera forma en la que había superado a _ella_, hacía que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara por completo.

—¡No! Mejor no me lo digas. Sé que es doloroso para ti, hermano —dijo el pequeño tratando de comprender los sentimientos de la persona que más admiraba—, pero he descubierto que fue lo te ayudó a superarlo.

Tanto Leo como Rapha tragaron saliva.

—¿Y que fue Mikey? —preguntó el de rojo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¡Amor! —dijo el pequeño abrazándose a sí mismo—. Cada vez que nosotros te dábamos un abrazo, tu corazón sanaba.

El joven bromista parecía orgulloso de sus palabras, mientras Leo suspiró sonoramente al saber que Mikey siempre sería Mikey.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que sigas siendo tan inocente —dijo el líder esbozando una tierna sonrisa a su hermano menor.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no puedo más!

En un arranque de desesperación, Raphael salió de la habitación del menor para dirigirse al dojo, que era donde Donnie pasaba todo el día desde que le rompieron el corazón. Leo y Mikey intentaron seguirlo, pero fue el mismo Rapha quien trató de impedírselos.

—¡No me sigan! ¡Arreglaré esto a mi manera!

Ante tal grito, Mikey regresó corriendo a su habitación y se encerró nuevamente, pero a Leo le importó poco que el de rojo prácticamente estuviera echando fuego por los ojos; tenía que asegurarse de que no intentara hacer entrar en razón a Donnie por medio de los golpes.

Raphael entró al dojo haciendo mucho escándalo; según Leo, tuvo mucha suerte de que Splinter no estuviera ahí en esos momentos o el paleado habría sido el mismo Rapha. Extrañamente, Donatello no permaneció sentado en el centro del dojo aún y cuando no habían sido muy prudentes al entrar. Parecía que ni los había escuchado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de rojo se acercó a su hermano el más alto y le propinó una fuerte patada en el caparazón, haciéndolo caer de una forma graciosa.

Donatello rápidamente se levantó del suelo y se giró para ver a su agresor, encontrándose con un muy molesto rostro de Raphael.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó el de bandana purpura al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Aún sin preguntar sabía que el responsable de su caída había sido Raphael.

—¡Porque quisiera sacarte el cerebro de la cabeza, lavarlo y regresarlo a su lugar después de darle unos cuantos golpes para que olvides toda esta bola de idioteces que no te dejan vivir y ser el Donnie de siempre!

Tanto el chico listo como el líder de los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras que Rapha había prácticamente escupido en el rostro del más alto.

Ahora fue el turno del rebelde para ruborizarse por completo; muy tarde se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le había dicho a su hermano que estaba preocupado por él y que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades.

—Eso estuvo muy… Rapha —dijo Leo aún sin dejar la sorpresa de lado.

—G-gracias —fue lo único que dijo Donatello al notar la vergüenza en su hermano de rojo.

—Y bien, ¿lo harás? —preguntó Rapha queriendo desviar el tema.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Volver a ser el de antes! —soltó con fastidio.

—No presiones Rapha —advirtió Leo.

—¿Qué no entienden que no puedo? ¡En verdad la amo! La quiero mucho, la des…

Ahora fue el turno de sus hermanos mayores de callar. Raphael sonrió, pues por fin creía haber comprendido todo.

—¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!—se defendió Donnie con nerviosismo.

—¡Claro que sí! —lo contradijo Raphael—. Sabemos exactamente lo que eso significa, y no te preocupes, porque te comprendemos muy bien.

Donatello miró a sus hermanos con curiosidad; parecía no entender lo que Raphael quería decirle.

—Prácticamente somos adultos, hermano. Y somos hombres, así que comprendo que quisieras tener algo de suerte con nuestra amiga, aún y cuando sepas que ella ama a Casey y no a ti.

—¡Que no es eso! —le recordó.

—Vamos Donnie —intervino Leo al ver que Raphael no se rendiría—. Tal vez no sea del todo cierto, pero tienes que admitir que si tiene que ver en algo.

El menor de los tres agachó la mirada; no tenía manera de negar aquello. Se sentía tan sólo y no había día, desde que conoció a April, en que no pensara o soñara que estaba destinado a la soledad. Incluso, llegó a pensar en crear un retromutageno para volver a ser "normal". De esa manera, podría conseguir una pareja y tener una vida plena junto a su familia.

—¿Ustedes no se sienten así? —les preguntó—. Leo, ¿tú no te sentiste así por _ella_?

Su hermano mayor tragó saliva. Claro que sintió igual que Donnie en estos momentos. Sólo que él tuvo la fortuna de…

—¿Te imaginas que tú y Mikey hubieran sido hembras y Leo y yo machos? ¡Qué suerte! —dijo Raphael con ánimo.

—Seguiríamos siendo hermanos, Rapha —lo quiso desanimar Donnie—. Sería imposible formar una familia… —después lo pensó un poco—… Bueno, no imposible pero…

Leo carraspeó un poco después de mirar fugazmente a su hermano el rebelde.

—¿Quién te asegura que somos hermanos de verdad? —expresó Rapha—. Nos compraron en una tienda de mascotas ¡para ser mascotas! Tal vez venimos de diferentes madres y ni siquiera los padres de todos nosotros llegaron a estar en el mismo grupo de reproducción.

Leo y Donnie parecieron pensativos; aquella idea jamás había pasado por sus cabezas. Repentinamente el más joven se dio cuenta de…

—¿¡Porque Mikey y yo deberíamos ser las hembras!? ¡A mí me gusta se macho!

Leo y Rapha rodaron los ojos.

—¿Te imaginas una chica con mi personalidad? —sonrió Raphael al ver los rostros alarmados de sus hermanos—. Igual Leo. No lo puedo imaginar cómo… —el joven de rojo lo miró de arriba abajo e hizo una trompetilla—… Bueno en realidad sí te puedo imaginar como una chica.

Leonardo echó humo ante esta aclaración, pero antes de comenzar una discusión con Raphael, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que sucedió a continuación; Donatello se estaba riendo. Comenzó como una risa tímida que rápidamente se convirtió en grandes carcajadas.

Sus hermanos mayores simplemente se relajaron. Había sido gratificante verlo reír así después de tantos días en que sus únicas expresiones eran suspiros y quejidos de dolor.

—Me alegra saber que estás mejor, Donnie —sonrió Leo.

Lamentablemente, aquello hizo que el inteligente joven volviera a recordar todo, desplomándose sobre el piso del dojo como vil muñeca de trapo.

—¡April! —lloriqueó como niño pequeño—. Moriré solo… Y virgen. ¡Igual que ustedes! —levantó la cabeza para ver a sus hermanos mayores.

Raphael intentó reprimir un risa burlesca y Leo le dio un zape en la cabeza con molestia. Para su mala suerte, esta vez no estaban frente a Mikey, si no del chico más listo de la familia. Donatello se levantó sin contratiempo y observó a sus dos hermanos detalladamente.

—¿Ustedes ya…?

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —explotó el mayor—. Esta conversación se está saliendo de control.

—Llorón —lo etiquetó Rapha—. Eres el hermano mayor, tu deber es aconsejar a tu hermanito sobre sexualidad.

—¡Exacto! ¡Sobre su sexualidad! ¡No de la mía! Y mucho menos darle detalles sobre esta —el mayor parecía un poco abochornado pero supo controlarse—. ¡Además! Ese es trabajo del padre, no del hermano mayor.

—¿De Splinter? —se burló Raphael—. Sensei tiene en la cabeza que somos una familia de mutantes y por lo tanto nunca encontraremos una pareja con la cual procrear. Eso le quita la responsabilidad de hablar con nosotros sobre sexo.

A Leo no le pareció el comentario y él y Rapha comenzaron un reto de miradas molestas. Gracias a eso no se dieron cuenta de que Donatello tenía la cara roja, imaginando un sinfín de posibles escenarios en los cuales sus hermanos mayores habían comenzado su vida intima.

—No te emociones Donnie —dijo Rapha cuando quitó los ojos de su hermano mayor—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que está pasando por tu astuta cabecita.

—Es que simplemente no comprendo… ¿De dónde sacaron ustedes a una pareja que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades como hombres?

—¿De verdad no puedes deducirlo por ti mismo? —lo retó el de rojo.

—¡Rapha ya basta! —advirtió Leonardo.

—Es que no puedo imaginar quien podría ser… —repentinamente, una idea cruzó su mente. Una que nunca en su corta vida imaginó como posibilidad.

Rapha y Leo lo vieron abrir sus ojos lo mas que pudo, con pupilas dilatadas y una gran O moldeando sus labios. Parecía estar en un algún tipo de trance hasta que soltó un sonoro:

—¡Santo Darwin! —se agarró la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo mirando con pánico a sus hermanos mayores. En aquel momento hubiera deseado tener cabello para poder estirarlo y distraerse un poco de aquello que ocupaba su compleja mente—. ¡Increíble! ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

—¿Lo crees? —dijo Rapha con burla, aún sabiendo que su hermano estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Por favor no juzgues —rogó Leonardo a su preciado hermano menor.

Donatello se quedó callado unos segundos, observando la preocupada expresión de Leo y la desvergonzada mirada de Raphael, quien parecía disfrutar de todo esto.

—Lo siento —Donnie miró al mayor pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo—. No… No puedo con esto.

El más pequeño de los presentes apresuró el paso y salió del dojo sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, cosa que haría que Splinter le diera una segura reprimenda por ser tan desordenado. Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal algo como eso en estos momentos, pues tal vez los golpes de su sensei le ayudarían a olvidar la información que recientemente llenaba sus pensamientos.

No tardó más de diez segundos en llegar a su laboratorio, pues las puertas eran más gruesas y firmes que las de su habitación, evitando de esa manera que cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores intentara entrar a la fuerza.

Sintió una presencia extraña justo al entrar, pero le dio poca importancia al ver que su laboratorio estaba vació, así que se apresuró a tomar las puertas corredizas para poder estar a solas. Para su desgracia, cuando dio la media vuelta, se topó con las rudas facciones de Raphael, quien estaba de pie a pocos centímetros de él. El ninja dio un paso y Donatello retrocedió un poco, desviando la mirada a la pesada puerta sólo para ver que Leo la cerraba desde adentro, evitando de esa manera que su hermano huyera de la escena.

—No quiero hablar —enfrentó a Rapha aún con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, si quieres.

—Raphael ya basta —lo hizo a un lado Leo, interponiéndose entre sus hermanos—. Donnie está muy alterado por la noticia y lo que menos necesita es que lo asustes más.

Raphael bufó y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar asiento en la silla giratoria del joven genio, alejándose de sus dos hermanos.

—En verdad no quiero hablar Leo. Esto es… Muy impactante para mí.

—Lo sé Donnie, pero lamento diferir contigo en esta ocasión. Necesitas saber que no somos los villanos. Simplemente somos dos seres que encontraron consuelo entre ellos mismos al no tener más opciones.

—¿Eso es lo que Raphael hizo que pensaras? —preguntó con cierto repudio en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contestó Leo un tanto ofendido.

Raphael comenzó a gruñir desde su asiento, y sabiendo que su hermano menor no entraría en razón, se dirigió hacia él, lo tomo con violencia del cinturón y lo llevó hasta la pesada mesa que contenía todos los tubos de ensayo y probetas con los que Donnie hacía sus experimentos ñoños.

Lo empujó, provocando que el caparazón de su hermano menor topara contra el filo de la mesa.

—¡Déjame ir Rapha! —ordenó el inteligente cuando lo tomó de su porta Bo que esos momentos estaba vacío.

—No hasta que comprendas lo que tratamos de decirte. Leo y yo no tuvimos más opción que cogernos entre nosotros para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, y esa es la única realidad.

—¡Rapha! —gritó Leonardo para intentar callar a su hermano.

Pero al ninja que portaba la bandana roja no le importó.

—Este mundo es vil, y cruel. Las personas que viven sobre nosotros jamás comprenderían que también somos seres vivos, y a menos que mutemos a propósito a una hembra para convertirla en nuestra pareja, solo nos tenemos a nosotros para demostrar lo "amorosos" que podemos llegar a ser.

—Raphael ya basta —Leo tomó uno de los hombros del más fuerte para intentar quitarlo de encima de su hermano.

—Además, no es tan malo como lo imaginas.

Raphael no tuvo tiempo de quitar la mano de su hermano mayor de su hombro a pesar de que una de las suyas la separó del tembloroso cuerpo de Donatello, pues esa misma mano fue a parar justo a la entrepierna del más listo, tomándola con fuerza y sorprendiendo tanto al listo como a su líder.

—¿Qué haces? —se alteró Donnie, cambiando la tonalidad de su rostro a un color rojo brillante.

—Haciéndote un favor —respondió como quien dice lo más lógico del mundo—. Esto es algo que te hará el camino más corto para que puedas olvidarte por completo de April O'neal.

—No gracias —respondió el joven genio como quien intentaba rechazar un simple helado de vainilla.

Se esforzó porque Raphael se quitara de encima, empujando con ambas manos en su plastrón pectoral, pero fue en vano; su hermano era muy fuerte y resistente.

—Raphael suéltalo —ordenó Leo—. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Violar a tu hermano menor?

—No será violación si él mismo comienza a cooperar con nosotros —dijo poniendo la otra mano en la boca de Donatello, quien parecía querer protestar.

—Yo no seré cómplice de esto. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

Raphael vio decisión en los ojos de su hermano mayor, y sabiendo que cumpliría su promesa, soltó a Donatello, quien no tardó en salir corriendo de su prisión temporal. Se alejó lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual torpemente intentó abrir debido al nerviosismo.

—Sólo recuerda esto Donnie —habló alto y claro al ver que su hermano no tenía intenciones de quedarse a "dialogar"—; nadie en esta vida podrá vernos de la forma que esperamos para poder llevar una vida normal. Y créeme cuando te digo que la pasión que siento al estar a solas con Leo es la misma que tu deseas sentir con ansias en algún punto de tu existencia para poder ser un hombre completo. Nos amamos como cualquier pareja que vive justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Donatello se quedó congelado y con las manos sobre las puertas, pues esas palabras por parte de Raphael habían provocado que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. No sabía que pensar. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que no podía quitar de su mente era la sensación que provocó en él la respiración de su hermano cerca de su rostro y ese fuerte agarre sobre una parte privada de su anatomía.

Se giró lentamente y observó incontables segundos a los mayores, como si los estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza. Leo aún mantenía su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Rapha, así que la mirada de Donatello no se desviaba mucho al pasar de uno a otro.

No sabiendo hasta cuando el menor haría un movimiento o diría algunas palabras, Raphael se despegó de Leo para encarar nuevamente a su hermano el genio. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó ambas manos a sus costados, ganándose una insistente mirada por parte del acorralado.

—En ese caso… Ustedes tienen tanta suerte —soltó por fin, intentando no temblar al sentir tan cerca la respiración de Raphael—. Prometo que… No le diré nada a Splinter. Mucho menos a Mikey y a nuestros amigos.

Ante esta declaración, Leonardo sonrió aliviado, pero fue la sonrisa de Raphael la que lo preocupó; malévola y con malas intenciones. Repentinamente, el de rojo se acercó a su hermano menor y con un certero movimiento, apresó sus labios en un apasionante beso.

El de morado no sabía dónde poner las manos, pues sus pensamientos habían salido de paseo a partir del momento en que Rapha rozó sus labios con los propios. Estaba experimentando su primer beso con quien menos lo esperaba.

Sintió la lengua de su hermano lamer sus labios y volver a la carga con más fuerza. Raphael se paseaba por cada rincón de su boca sin restricciones, pues evitó ponerlas cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Cuando Raphael se separó de él, observó con satisfacción que su trabajo estaba hecho, pues Donnie lo miraba confundido y con un fuerte color rojo invadiendo sus mejillas, aparte de que su respiración estaba muy agitada y un hilo de saliva resbalaba desde su boca hasta la barbilla.

—¿Verdad que no duele? —dijo con descaro mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de su hermano.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Tú y Leo…

El listo joven, quien intentaba hablar sin dificultades en su voz, fue interrumpido por el aludido.

—Tienes razón en sentirte confundido —comenzó intentando sonar convincente—, pero Rapha y yo hemos hablado sobre no ser… _Exclusivos_.

—Explícate —ordenó.

—Desde hace tiempo teníamos planeado incluirte en nuestras _demostraciones de amor_, por así decirlo. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano April te rechazaría, pero no sabíamos que lo arruinarías de esta manera.

Donatello observó con reproche a su hermano, pues tenía planeado decirle que él no era culpable de arruinar algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba enterado. Pero decidió olvidarse de ello y seguir el hilo de la conversación, el cual se ponía cada vez más interesante.

—Eso significa que, ¿no habrá celos entre ustedes si yo decido…? Si yo decidiera aceptar el trato.

—Si es entre nosotros no. Estamos consientes de que es jugar con fuego, pues hasta ahora hemos sido sólo Raphael y yo —habló el mayor—. Pero si algo sabemos, es que los amamos. Y porque no; tenemos cierta atracción por hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Y con Mikey —soltó el de rojo sin disimulo—. Pero el aún tiene una mente muy infantil. En verdad podría quedar un poco traumado si se lo proponemos.

Raphael, quien aún mantenía cautivo a su hermano, se sorprendió por la gama de sentimientos que pudo notar en el rostro de Donatello; había miedo, deseo, pero sobre todo, esperanza.

Esperanza de sentirse verdaderamente amado por primera vez. Y no era que faltara amor en su vida, pues cierta tortuguita de nombre Michelangelo se lo dejaba muy claro con tantas expresiones de cariño diarias. Pero desde hace tiempo que él no estaba buscando esa clase de amor.

Al verlo tan inmóvil e inmerso en sus pensamientos, Raphael volvió al ataque, reclamando nuevamente los labios de su hermano, quien esta vez le dio el pase directo para entrar directo al fondo de su boca.

Era el segundo beso apasionado que recibía en su vida y ya podía calificarlo como mejor al anterior, pues esta vez Raphael no se detenía a pensar en si su hermano podía quedar traumado por la invasión o que pudiera tomar una pequeña venganza propia y morderlo para alejarlo de él.

El mayor movió sus manos de los costados del cuerpo de más joven para masajear su pecho y bajarlas lentamente hasta llegar a la parte baja de su plastrón.

Donatello emitió un gemido ahogado ante aquel contacto; eran sensaciones nuevas que siempre había deseado experimentar, pero nunca creyó que en verdad llegarían.

El de rojo se separó de los labios de la tortuga más inteligente y sin despegar la boca de su piel, formó un camino de saliva desde la barbilla de Donatello, pasando por el cuello y la clavícula hasta recorrer todo su pecho, llegando irremediablemente a la parte más baja del plastrón de la tortuga.

Comenzó a masajear al mismo tiempo en que lamía aquella parte intima, provocando que los gemidos de Donatello dejaran de ser ahogados para comenzar a exteriorizarse con cada vez más frecuencia. Pero él se mordía los labios para que estos no salieran tan fácilmente, y no era porque alguien pudiera escucharlo, pues las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para guardar todo el ruido que se produjera dentro del laboratorio. Lo que apenaba a la tortuga más joven era que su hermano mayor los observaba fijamente mientras el de rojo le proporcionaba placer oral.

Raphael tuvo que separar la mano que tenía en la entrepierna de su hermano para poder sostener con ambas el peso de Donatello mientras agarraba con firmeza sus delgadas piernas, pues estas se estaban volviendo de trapo y dentro de poco no podrían sostener el peso de más alto.

La hombría del más joven no tardó en salir, lo que le decía a Raphael que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Donatello se dejó caer por completo cuando Raphael lo envolvió con la boca, pero fue sostenido por los fuertes brazos de su hermano.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien.

La sensación no se comparaba con aquellos rituales que el joven científico hacía antes de ir a la cama para desahogar sus penas y más bajos instintos como hombre. Eso y que Raphael sí que sabía cómo proporcionar ese tipo de placer.

Justo en aquel momento quiso saber cuánto tiempo llevaban sus hermanos haciendo esto a escondidas, pero un fuerte sonido metálico inundó el laboratorio, provocando que Leo diera un salto y se girara hacia la zona de donde provenía tal escándalo. Por su parte, Donatello empujó a su hermano como acto reflejo y Raphael cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras él resbaló por toda la puerta hasta caer de trasero al suelo.

Rápidamente abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza ante la vergüenza.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Raphael aún adolorido en el piso.

—Vino de ahí.

Leo apuntó a un viejo casillero en el cual Donatello guardaba unos cuantos reportes de experimentos pasados. Cuando todos los observaron fijamente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, emitiendo un rechinido que les terminó de enfriar la sangre. Inmediatamente después apareció Mikey, tratando de pescar la puerta para volver a cerrarla. Obviamente había errado en el intento.

—¡M-Mikey! —pronunció Leonardo con cierto tono de pánico en su voz.

Su hermanito pequeño los había descubierto.

Raphael vio a su hermano mayor palidecer en un instante, pero lejos de quedarse en su lugar lamentando la situación, se dirigió rápidamente al más pequeño de la familia, tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas por la desesperación que en aquellos momentos experimentaba.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué nos estas espiando?

—¡No era mi intención hacerlo! —contestó el pequeño con culpabilidad—. Vine a buscar a Donnie porque quería alegrarlo un poco con mis bromas, pero entonces escuché que venían hacía acá y que además discutían. Tuve miedo y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue esconderme en este armario.

—¡Casillero Mikey! —corrigió Donnie aún sentado en el suelo.

Los demás omitieron las palabras de Donnie; en especial Leo, quien estaba sumergido en su mente tratando de encontrar una forma, si era posible mágica, de poder borrar toda esa información de la mente de su hermanito.

Raphael, como siempre, se hartó de la situación y empujó a Leo, acorralando a Mikey contra el casillero, lo cual provocó un pequeño grito de terror por parte del menor.

—¡Dinos que fue lo escuchaste! —pero Mikey no contestó debido al miedo de tener a su hermano así de cerca y tan molesto—. ¡Dinos!

—T-todo —contestó con apenas un hilo de voz justo en el momento en que Leo iba a intervenir.

—Largo de aquí.

Rapha tomó a su hermano del caparazón y a empujones lo dirigió hasta le puerta del laboratorio.

—Vete de aquí Mikey. Y te advierto que si dices una palabra de esto…

—¡No voy a decir nada! ¡Lo prometo! —se defendió el pequeño al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba las pesadas manos del mayor de encima—. Quiero ser parte de esto.

Sus hermanos mayores callaron ante la sorpresa. ¿Qué Mikey había dicho?

—¡Largo! —reiteró Rapha apuntando hacia la salida—. Tú no puedes oír, ver y mucho menos hacer nada de lo que nosotros tenemos cuando estamos a solas.

—¡Claro que puedo! —se molestó—. ¡Soy un adulto igual que ustedes! ¡Y si creen que no sé de qué trata todo esto están muy equivocados! ¡Me están subestimando cuando yo ya tengo experiencia en esto!

Varias quijadas intentaron golpear el piso tras escuchar esto. Simplemente no podían creer que Mikey… Más bien, no imaginaban por qué tipo de cosas había pasado el menor como para decir aquello.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rapha.

El más joven le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara un poco más. Parecía apenado con lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

Los demás observaron a Mikey decirle algo al oído al ninja de la bandana roja para después enrojecer por completo. Inmediatamente después, Raphael le dio un zape al menor al mismo tiempo en que echaba humo por la cabeza; estaba molesto.

—¡Eso ni siquiera se acerca a lo que intentamos hacer Mikey! —dijo estrujándolo un poco.

—Ya déjalo Rapha —lo hizo a un lado Leo, acariciando los hombros de su hermano menor—. Mikey, tienes que saber que esto no es un juego. Intentamos establecer algo serio y todos consideramos que aún no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para integrarte.

—Pero Leo —rogó el pequeño—. Estoy listo, créeme. He esperado mucho tiempo para una oportunidad como esta. ¿Crees que a mi edad yo no me siento solo? Siempre he querido tener una novia, pero desde hace mucho me hice a la idea de que eso jamás sucederá. Sólo me quedan ustedes, y cuando escuché decir a Rapha que también me desean, no saben lo feliz que me hizo. Me sentí querido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Leonardo no parecía convencido, o más bien, no quería convencerse del todo. Aún y cuando las palabras de Raphael habían sido ciertas; desde que comenzaron a amarse en secreto, sus hermanos menores habían sido un gran estimulo y deseo para ambos.

Y no es que Raphael no lo satisficiera lo suficiente, pero siempre imagino un acto más tierno y cariñoso, como el que Donnie, o sobre todo Mikey, podían ofrecerle.

Sin más demora, Leonardo se lanzó sobre los labios del menor, quien no puso ningún tipo de resistencia ante el contacto. En vez de eso, rodeó el cuello del mayor con nerviosismo, pues le era difícil seguirle el paso a su hermano más experimentado. De esa forma comenzaron las caricias, las cuales precian no querer terminar nunca.

Donnie pareció molesto de ver que hasta Mikey podía tener más iniciativa que él, pues esas manos que recorrían el cuerpo del mayor parecían decididas a todo. Inmediatamente se levantó y aprovechó que Raphael estaba distraído con la candente escena para empujarlo justo contra su escritorio, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera gratamente al ver el deseo arder en los ojos que rodeaban aquella banda color purpura.

El menor abrió el cinturón de Raphael, lo retiró de su cuerpo y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

—¡Wow Donnie! ¡Jamás habría imaginado eso de ti! —dijo el mayor lamiéndose los labios al hacerse una ida de lo que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer.

Primero comenzó con un beso que arrancó suspiros entre los dos. Raphael lo tomó de la cabeza intentando que el contacto de sus bocas fuera más profundo. También quiso posar la otra mano en la entrepierna de Donatello para continuar con lo que habían dejado a la mitad, pero el chico listo lo quitó, intentando tomar el control de la situación.

Donatello recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano con las manos y lentamente se agachó hasta quedar hincado frente al mayor, pues permanecer simplemente de rodillas no lo dejaba a la altura que deseaba. Tenía piernas largas y aquella fue la primera vez un su vida que lamentó aquello.

Comenzó por acariciar la parte baja del plastrón de su hermano esperando que su virilidad no tardara en salir, y así pasó. Elevó la mirada para observar al mayor con complicidad; realmente estaba ansioso por pasar al siguiente nivel.

Rápidamente envolvió el miembro de su hermano con la boca, y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén para avivarlo aún más.

Raphael sabía que a su hermanito le faltaba mucha experiencia, pues había comenzado de una manera muy apresurada y poco sutil, pero no podía negar que aquel inexperto contacto lo encendía de una manera que no podía describirse con palabras. Estaba ansioso de mostrarle como se hacían las cosas, y el saber que Donatello aprendería de él, lo hacía estremecerse por completo.

—Todo —ordenó.

Donnie se separó por un momento y aclaró su garganta para poder responder a la orden.

—No puedo —tosió un poco—. Si sigue creciendo me asfixiaré.

—No, no lo harás.

Raphael tomó la cabeza de su hermano y la dirigió nuevamente a su entrepierna para que volviera a lo suyo. Donatello no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el mayor le ordenó, así que se concentró lo más que pudo para darle una buena gratificación a su nuevo amante.

Tal y como lo sospechó, Raphael terminó de crecer dentro de su boca y se volvió lo suficientemente grande para provocarle molestias. Intentó retirarse cuando sintió que se provocaría el vomito si seguía, pero Rapha se lo impidió.

—Respira por la nariz, como cuando practicas Pilates. Eso evitará que te asfixies cuando la tengas completamente dentro —dijo Rapha sin soltar a su hermano para evitar terminara con aquél contacto.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, comenzó a respirar tal y como su hermano se lo pidió, lo cual lo llevó a relajarse después de sentir que podía soportar el acto hasta el final. Colocó sus manos en los fuertes muslos de Rapha sintiendo que este se estremecía con cada vaivén.

A Donatello le gustaban esos músculos, pues siempre se preguntó que sentiría tenerlos, aunque evidentemente no de esa manera. Comenzó con un masaje que iba desde la ingle hasta las rodillas, lo cual provocó que un extraño sabor se hiciera presente en su garganta. Supo lo que era, así que comenzó por doblar la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que Raphael terminó por vaciarse dentro de su boca.

Se separó de su hermano al escucharlo ahogar un fuerte gemido provocado por un largo y placentero orgasmo. Intentó tragarlo todo, pero no pudo evitar que algunos hilillos de líquido seminal salieran por la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Rapha se recuperó un poco, agachó su vista para ver a Donatello limpiar insistentemente su boca, impidiéndole seguir con ello cuando lo obligo a levantarse. Puso una de sus grandes manos en la boca del su hermano y frotó una última vez antes de besarlo nuevamente. Aquella era su compensación por haber hecho un gran trabajo. Notablemente primerizo, pero bueno a fin de cuentas.

Mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, Donatello se vio dominado por su hermano, quien ya lo tenía de espaldas contra el escritorio. Comenzó a masajear la parte baja como lo hizo antes de que Mikey los interrumpiera, pero esta vez se evitó la molestia de hacerlo con la boca. En lugar de eso, juntó sus frentes y comenzó a seducirlo con la mirada mientras con su miembro acariciaba la parte baja del plastrón de Donatello. Eso lo provocó de tantas maneras que pudo sentir en cuestión de segundos que su _amiguito_ comenzaba a salir de su escondite hasta quedar completamente rígido.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Raphael juntó ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos con una sola mano, arrancando fuertes suspiros al de morado.

La sensación era grandiosa, lo que provocó que la joven tortuga no soportara mucho y se viniera en la mano de su hermano mayor.

Ahogó un pequeño grito, pues una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda por completo. Aquella era la primera vez que se liberaba con otra mano que no fuera la suya. Pero la agradable sensación le duró poco cuando escuchó un ligero —¡Pfff! — por parte de Rapha. Su hermano se burlaba de lo rápido que había sido todo.

—¡No te burles! —reprochó en voz baja.

—No me estoy burlando —dijo sarcástico—. Sólo me enternece lo inocente que eres. Pero te entiendo, esto debe ser más excitante que meterte a la cama solo y comenzar a estimularte a ti mismo.

Donatello enrojeció, pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera balbucear una respuesta que justificara su precocidad, pues Raphael lo tomó del caparazón y lo guió alrededor de la mesa, sometiéndolo violentamente sobre esta cuando llegaron donde él quería. Donatello había quedado con sus largas piernas completamente expuestas y su pecho contra el frió aluminio que recubría el escritorio, lo que provocó una ligera sensación de adrenalina en su sistema. Su mente le decía que se quitara a su hermano de encima, pero su acelerado corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

—¿Ya sabes lo que viene, cierto?

Donatello asintió instintivamente; el momento cumbre de la noche había llegado y no sabía qué era lo que debería sentir en esos momentos, pero no se retractaría por nada.

Raphael comenzó a buscar con sus dedos el punto donde debía comenzar a preparar a su hermano para dar el siguiente paso. Cuando lo encontró, hizo un poco de presión, alarmando completamente a Donatello.

El más joven estaba a punto de hablar, pero después escuchó que Raphael escupía en sus propios dedos, preparándose para invadirlo.

—¡No! ¡Rapha! ¡Espe…!

Soltó un quejido desgarrador al sentir un dedo de su hermano entrar lentamente en él. Le dolía, y mucho. Lo más preocupante era que aún no entraba por completo. Sintió que la mano de Rapha comenzó a hacer presión para abrirse más paso dentro de él, lo que le provocó un dolor casi insoportable. Definitivamente la saliva no había servido de mucho.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —se quejó al momento que rasguñaba con desesperación la mesa debajo de él—. ¡Duele! ¡No lo estás haciendo bien! ¿Qué a caso no sabes que las únicas que poseen lubricación natural son las hembras?

—¿Me crees estúpido? —se ofendió Raphael—. ¡Claro que lo sé! Sólo que no tengo intenciones de caminar hasta mi habitación por el lubricante. Eso apagaría la magia del momento —torció una sonrisa.

El chico listo se removió en su lugar hasta que Raphael se separó un poco de él, logrando estirarse un poco para buscar con sus manos las gavetas del escritorio, de donde sacó un pequeño tubo que tenía un montón de códigos alrededor, al igual que unos signos que lo etiquetaban como peligroso.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el de rojo cuando su hermano se lo dio en la mano.

—Lubricante. Le puse esas etiquetas porque Mikey es muy metiche y no quise que lo descubriera —dijo un tanto sofocado por el peso extra que ejercía el cuerpo de Raphael sobre su espalda.

—¿Quién te viera Donnie? ¿Entonces cuando te encierras en el laboratorio argumentando trabajar toda la noche te la pasas jugando contigo mismo? —lo acarició imaginando algo como eso.

—No seas bobo —aclaró—. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de inventos en los que he tenido que usar este tipo de lubricante.

Donatello sintió las manos de su hermano volver a invadir su intimidad, pero esta vez, lejos de sentir aquella piel rasposa acariciarlo, la fricción del resbaladizo liquido lo llenó. La sensación de calor volvió enseguida y se tornaba cada vez más insoportable.

Raphael no se tomó mucho tiempo para prepararlo y el menor lo supo, pues aquella desesperada respiración le decía que estaba ansioso de dar el último paso. Así que, sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse mediante una intromisión lenta, el mayor entró de una certera estocada, provocando un fuerte quejido en su hermano menor.

—¡Trátalo bien Raphael! —ordeno Leo al escuchar el desgarrador gemido de Donatello.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba, desde hace un rato, jugando con el cuerpo del más pequeño, pero eso no le impidió que se diera cuenta de que Raphael estaba tratando de hacerle a Donnie lo que comúnmente hacía con él cuando estaban a solas.

—Todos sabemos que tienes instintos de bestia, pero debes entender que es la primera vez de nuestros hermanos. No puedes ser muy rudo con él.

—¿Quieres el puesto? —le mostró una sonrisa siniestra, provocando una más calmada por parte de Leo.

Donatello tragó saliva al escuchar esto; Leonardo había provocado a la fiera y cabía la posibilidad de que se desquitara con él antes de aceptar el reto por parte del mayor.

Repentinamente, Raphael tomó a su hermano de la bandana y lo obligó a arquear la cabeza, dejándola lo suficientemente elevada como para mirar hacia el frente, obteniendo una excelente vista de lo que Leo y Mikey estaban haciendo.

—¿Quieres distraerte del dolor? —dijo el de rojo, moviéndose con violencia dentro de Donatello y provocando que soltara un fuerte gemido—. Deléitate con la vista que tenemos.

En ninja más listo de todos fijó su vista hacia sus dos hermanos mientras con cada estocada por parte de de Raphael, soltaba una serie de gemidos y ruidos que provocaban cada vez más al de rojo.

No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera aquel dolor que poco a poco se convertía en placer puro. Pero aún así no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el excelente trabajo que Leo estaba haciendo con su hermano pequeño.

El rostro de Mikey era un poema ante las sensaciones que su hermano provocaba con esos certeros movimientos. Leo había recargado la silla giratoria sobre el casillero para que no se moviera de su lugar y se sentó en ella, manteniendo sobre sus regazos al pequeño Mikey.

El chico bromista escondió el rostro en el cuello de Leonardo, pero eso no evitaba que el rojo que invadía su rostro se notara desde la lejanía. El cuello de Leo estaba caliente y húmedo gracias al vapor que salía de la boca de Mikey con cada gemido que soltaba, mientras que insistentemente era masajeado en su plastrón bajo.

—Lo s-siento Leo —dijo el menor entrecortadamente—. Te dije que estaría listo para lo que sea y estás batallando con algo tan simple como esto.

Mikey estaba lamentándose porque desde hace un par de minutos su hermano mayor había comenzado a estimularlo para que sus genitales salieran de su escondite, pero hasta ahora no había dado resultado. Por su parte, el de bandana naranja podía sentir debajo de él que su hermano se encontraba en su máximo apogeo.

—No te preocupes Mikey, sólo necesitas más estímulo.

El mayor nunca imaginó que sería tan difícil desinhibir a su hermano para que se entregara por completo, pero estaba convencido que era por la vergüenza que le daba estar en esa posición ante el mayor.

—Qué bueno que no soy Donnie —dijo el pequeño en broma al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de su hermano que seguía en manos del más rudo—. Rapha le está haciendo daño.

—No Mikey, él sólo está disfrutándolo, por eso hace esos ruidos.

El pequeño se sintió apenado ante el comentario, cosa que avivó el deseo en el mayor. Apresó la entrepierna del más joven, frotándola con más fuerza que antes. Mikey soltó un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa. Con la otra mano, agarró el trasero de su hermano, y después de masajearlo un poco, lo levantó, dejándolo de rodillas sobre sus propios muslos. Eso le permitió liberar por completo su virilidad, y con una mano comenzó a rosarla en la entrada de Mikey. Esto estimuló a su hermano más de lo que esperaba.

—Eso m-me gusta —le hizo saber a Leo.

El mayor sonrió ante su reciente triunfo y su recompensa era que Mikey estaba comenzando a desinhibirse por completo. Leonardo por fin pudo masajear directamente el miembro de su hermano, cosa que hizo subir el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Se siente bien. Se siente bien. Se siente bien… —no paraba de decir, pues con eso quería evitar que su hermano lo dejara de tocar.

Obviamente eso no pasaría.

Leonardo aumentó la velocidad con la que masturbaba a Mikey, sintiendo como propio cada escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo del menor.

—Tócame —le dijo, ayudándole a colocar la mano sobre su endurecido miembro.

Mikey no se cohibió ante el contacto, pues comenzó a masajear a su hermano tal y como se lo había pedido. Eso lo éxito aún más y no tardó en venirse en la mano de Leo.

Tan placentera sensación provocó que instintivamente mordiera el hombro de Leonardo, quien a su vez experimentó una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, terminando de igual manera en la mano del más pequeño y salpicando también su entrepierna y muslos.

Mikey se desplomó sobre el mayor y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Eso fue maravilloso Leo —dijo con algo de dificultad.

—Lo sé. Gracias Mikey, tu también estuviste fabuloso —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

—¿Ahora que sigue?

Leo vio la emoción reflejada el rostro de su hermano cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró de frente. Sonrió y después le dio dos besos tiernos en la boca.

Hubiera deseado llenarlo de besos, pero el incremento en los gritos por parte de sus otros dos hermanos robaron su completa atención.

Leo y Mikey dejaron escapar una leve risita cuando vieron el rostro de Rapha con los ojos en blanco, disfrutando con cada nervio de su cuerpo la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando. Pero eso no era lo gracioso, si no la forma en que se mantenía aferrado al antifaz de Donnie, restregando el rostro del menor contra la mesa una vez tras otra. Y según por el rostro extasiado del de morado, no parecía importarle mucho.

—Te dije que no le hacía daño —rió Leo—. Al parecer a Donnie también le gusta el sexo rudo.

Este cometario hizo reír a Mikey.

Raphael seguía empujando contra el cuerpo de su hermano, intentando llegar cada vez más adentro mientras Donatello rogaba porque no se detuviera. El dolor hacía acto de presencia de vez en cuando, pero era rápidamente sustituido por grandes oleadas de placer que lo hacían rasguñar la mesa insistentemente mientras Rapha seguía restregando su rostro contra el escritorio.

—¿Sabes… Rapha? —comenzó a hablar en los pequeños lapsos donde no tenía el rostro cubierto—. Ahora que recuerdo… Hay algunas especies de… Animales que también… Practican la homosexualidad… Como los delfines y los… monos capuchinos…

—Cállate Donnie —ante esto dejó de azotar la cabeza de su hermano contra el escritorio, pero lo mantuvo cautivo entre su fuerte mano y el aluminio—. No hables que me desconcentras.

—¡Pero Rapha! —Dijo sintiendo que su cráneo estallaría como una nuez—. Incluso otras especies practican el incesto; como ¡AH! —gimió fuerte ante un brusco movimientos de la pelvis del de rojo—… Como los canes, los felinos y hasta el ser humano.

Escuchar que los seres humanos también cometían aquel acto que tanto dicen aborrecer y tachar como inmoral, provocó que su rabia lo hiciera acelerar sus embestidas. Donatello comenzó a sentir dolor provocado por la fricción que hacía su cuerpo contra la superficie metálica.

Una fuerte estocada provocó que el genio no pudiera soportar más, así que terminó esparciendo su propia semilla por toda la mesa, manchando también toda su parte abdominal. De igual manera Raphael no pudo soportar la presión interna que ejercía el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su hombría, por lo que soltó un fuerte gemido que avisaba el haber llegado al límite.

—¡Por favor no te vengas dentro de mí! —intentó separarse, pero su hermano era mucho más fuerte—. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Rapha!

El aludido cayó rendido sobre el caparazón de su hermano, aún sin separarse. Aquella liberación dentro de Donatello había sido realmente exquisita.

—¿Se rinden tan rápido? —escucharon decir a Leo, quien ya estaba frente a ellos esperando por más. Tras él permanecía Mikey.

Raphael se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y después ayudo a Donatello a hacer lo mismo. Este ultimo seguía molesto tratando de limpiar sus muslos que ahora mismo se encontraban pegajosos y con unos pequeños hilos de…

—¡Muchas gracias por el desgarre Raphael! —reclamó el joven genio.

—Por nada princesa —le guiño un ojo para provocarlo aún más.

Aparentemente funcionó, pues no sólo Donatello se molestó.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —lo reprendió el mayor.

—Eso no fue ni la mitad de rudo que puedo llegar a ser, y lo sabes.

Leo le sostuvo la mirada y después sonrió; por su propia vida que sabía hasta donde podía llegar su querido hermano.

—Creo que es hora de cambiar.

Donatello, quien ya se encontraba sentado en su propio escritorio, pareció un tanto emocionado ante aquel comentario, pero no tanto como Rapha, quien rápidamente se dirigió a Mikey. Este último se alarmó y abrazó a Leo por la espalda.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Quieto tigre! —lo detuvo Leo antes de que llegara al más pequeño—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Me toca con Mikey —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Claro que no. Lo mejor será que la primea vez de nuestro hermanito sea con alguien menos… Salvaje.

—¿A quién propones?

Hasta la pregunta había sonado estúpida cuando ambos voltearon a ver a Donatello, quien permanecía inmóvil sobre el mueble.

—¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí mismo.

—¡Donnie! —se arrojó a sus brazos el más pequeño, provocandole sin querer una punzada de dolor ahí donde Raphael había estado minutos antes.

—¿Ahora también decides con quien podemos dormir y con quien no? —reprochó en de rojo al de azul—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Te molesta que yo fuera el primero en tu vida, después Donnie y ahora quiero también a Mikey. No seas celoso, tú me reclamaste a mí primero.

Leo lo obligó a alejarse un poco de sus hermanos menores para poder hablar con él.

—No hagas una escena. Sé lo mucho que ansías estar con él, pero creo que Donnie es el indicado. Es más… Suave.

—Es una niña —se burló.

—Ya basta… Además —Leonardo guió una de las manos de Raphael hasta su pecho—… ¿Recuerdas que te desafíe?

Como si fuera un león en celo, Raphael dirigió a su hermano hasta topar contra el casillero, provocando que la silla saliera disparada a un lado. Comenzaron un ardiente beso en el cual ambos querían dominar, lo cual lo convertía en un reto para ambos. A Leo le agradaba hacerlo, pues sabía que eso provocaba aún más a Rapha. Este último no tardó en arrancarle el cinturón a Leo con todo y su porta espadas. Los dejó caer importándole poco que pudieran pisotearlos.

Lejos de que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro, se concentraron en una batalla por saber cuál de los dos terminaría debajo, y para mala suerte de Raphael, su hermano había puesto la suficiente fuerza como para invertir los papeles; ahora el de rojo estaba de espaldas al casillero.

Quiso protestar, pero Leo atrapó su boca de nuevo para evitar que una sola palabra fuera pronunciada. Cuando se separaron, lo único que los unía era un delgado hilo de saliva.

Raphael sonrió.

—_Touché_ —dejó ver una victoria adelantada para después resbalar por todo el casillero hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Leo había caído en su trampa.

El de rojo, teniendo una perfecta vista de las piernas de su hermano, las atrajo hacia él e hizo que la tortuga líder quedara sentada sobre su regazo. Ante todo esto, el perdedor no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

—Hazlo ya —ordenó el de rojo mostrándole a su hermano que no necesitaba un juego previo.

Leonardo decidió seguirle la corriente, así que apoyando las rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a descender sobre el rígido miembro de su hermano. Le estaba doliendo, pero no quería demostrar ningún gesto que lo expresara, pues Raphael utilizaría aquello para molestarlo durante todo el acto, tal y como lo había hecho con Donatello.

Raphael decidió ayudarle, así que elevando sus caderas, terminó por introducir toda su virilidad en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Adoraba tenerlo de aquella manera.

Pero Leo no se quedaría atrás en cuanto a someter y ser sometido, pues después de que Raphael se moviera unas cuantas veces más, terminó por acostumbrarse, siendo ahora su turno de dirigir todo.

Se elevó un poco y se dejó caer, haciendo que Raphael soltara un leve quejido de dolor.

—¿Con que jugando rudo, eh?

Pero Leo no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a seguir cabalgando a su hermano con mucha más energía que otras veces.

Cuando el placer comenzó a dominar en ambos, Raphael lo atrajo hacia él un fuerte abrazo para después comenzar a besar su cuello, mordisqueando de vez en cuando.

—¿Ya viste eso? —preguntó Leo, pues aprovechando que su barbilla descansaba sobre la cabeza de Raphael, tuvo una clara visión del avance entre sus dos hermanos menores.

Donatello había sentado a Mikey en el suelo, recargándolo de espaldas al escritorio para tener acceso completo a él. Justo ahora, mantenía las piernas del menor separadas mientras colocaba un poco de lubricante en la entrada completamente virgen.

El más joven se quejó un poco cuando sintió uno de los dedos de su hermano hacerse paso en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el de morado.

—Sí. No te detengas —suplicó.

Continuó con la preparación, y al ver que ya no le costaba trabajo resistirse al dedo intruso, Donatello decidió girar un par de veces su mano.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está bien!

Sorpresivamente aquel movimiento fue de su total agrado, así que continuó. Los ruidos que hacía su hermano menor con la boca fueron su principal estimulo para estar listo, así que no tardó en separar su mano de la entrada de Mikey para dar el siguiente paso.

Al principio pareció molesto con la separación, pero cuando Donnie sujetó con fuerza sus piernas, supo que algo mejor estaría por ocurrir.

—¿Listo?

Mikey asintió sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba lo más fuerte que podía. El dolor de recibir a su hermano dentro de él era intenso, pero al mismo tiempo placentero. Además de que ese liquido hacía maravillas, pues rápidamente se calentó dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que aquel ardor volviera más delicioso el contacto.

Donatello comenzó a empujar, y la sensación se volvió más caliente aún. Tanto que pensó que ambos estallarían en llamas.

El caparazón de Mikey comenzó a chocar con fuerza contra el escritorio, pues las embestidas por parte de su hermano se volvían cada vez más rápidas y precisas. Pero lo que provocó que aquella se volviera la mejor sensación del mundo, fue que Donatello envolvió su miembro expuesto con una de sus manos, masajeándolo mientras empujaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento Mikey comprendió porqué hace unos minutos pensó que Raphael le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Donnie, pues esas sensaciones obligaban a cualquier ser vivo a gritar a todo pulmón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el más joven derramara su semilla en la mano que desde hace rato le ponía una merecida atención. Pero Donatello aún lo embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de terminar dentro de su hermano menor.

Aquella sensación intensificó el orgasmo que en aquellos momentos ambos alcanzaron.

—Lo siento —dijo Donatello después de derrumbarse sobre su hermano y quedar mejilla con mejilla.

—No te preocupes —exteriorizó Mikey con una largo suspiro, pues ahora se encontraba totalmente satisfecho.

El pequeño bromista abrazó a su hermano, lo cual le decía que quería quedarse en esa posición un poco más.

Estaban tan cansados que cerraron los ojos para dormir un poco, pero el ruido que Leo y Rapha hacían los hizo querer ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues según Mikey, parecía que alguien golpeaba a otro tipo con un mueble metálico hueco.

Lo que vieron fue a Leo, de rodillas y apoyando sus manos sobre la puerta del casillero. Al parecer ejercía mucha fuerza para no quedar estampado ente la puerta y el cuerpo de Raphael, pues con las violentas embestidas que este ultimo ejercía sobre su hermano mayor era un milagro que Leo pudiera mantenerse en esa posición.

Donatello cruzó un poco las piernas cuando vio que los brazos de Leo cedieron y este topó de lleno contra el casillero. Pero lejos de quejarse por el dolor, pareció disfrutarlo. Sobre todo Rapha, cuyos movimientos hacían que el plastrón de Leo golpeara el mueble, provocando un sonido hueco y molesto.

Raphael parecía soltar todos sus instintos salvajes durante el acto sexual, y al parecer Leonado podía llevarle muy bien el ritmo, pues tanto Donatello como Michelangelo daban gracias por no estar ocupando su lugar.

Vieron a Leonardo abrazar el casillero al momento de venirse. Casi al mismo tiempo, Raphael mordió el hombro de su hermano; justo el lugar donde Mikey lo había hecho por primera vez.

—¿Creíste que Mikey sería el único en marcar tu piel?

Este comentario fue lo último que escuchó antes de que lo único que saliera de sus bocas fueran gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Mikey y Donatello los vieron quedarse recostados en el suelo, así que no dudaron en acompañarlos.

El más pequeño se recostó a un lado de Raphael mientras Donatello cubrió el costado expuesto de Leonardo.

—¿Ahora qué piensas Donnie? —preguntó Raphael viendo el techo, pues aquello era lo mismo que los demás podían observar.

—Que hace falta un ambiente más romántico.

Donatello no era tan distraído como el de rojo pensó en aquellos momentos, pues sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Pero en lugar de responder como Raphael y Leonardo esperaban, se levantó, caminó hasta su escritorio y después de tomar un pequeño artefacto, volvió a recostarse donde mismo.

Colocó el aparato entre sus dos hermanos mayores y lo activó. Esto activó una especie de flor de loto mecánica, que rápidamente llenó el lugar con diminutos rayos de luces.

—¡Woooah! —murmuraron los otros tres.

A su alrededor, el laboratorio había desaparecido por completo y ahora era rodeados por millones de estrellas, creando una hermosa vista ante los ojos de todos.

—Creo que he encontrado un mejor uso para el simulador de estrellas portátil.

Donatello tomó la mano de Leo, y tras ver esto, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

—Gracias chicos —dijo el de morado sin dejar de ver las estrellas artificiales.

Raphael y Leonardo se observaron con una sonrisa triunfante, pues sabían que el corazón de Donatello estaba comenzando a sanar.

FIN

**Debo admitir que en todos los años que llevo siendo fan de las Tortugas Ninja jamás habría imaginado una escenario donde ellos tuvieran este tipo de orientaciones, pero después de ver la película de Michael Bay, más precisamente la escena donde Raphael llega a rescatar a sus hermanos y le duele ver a Leo en tan deplorables condiciones, internamente mi mente estalló de la emoción.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este largo, largo fic.**

**Por favor si llegaste hasta aquí tomate la molestia de dejar un comentario, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hará.**

**Miss GRavedad.**

**PD: Les dejo a la imaginación lo que Mikey le dijo a Rapha para probar que era apto y poder unírseles.**


End file.
